


I Got You

by Cutiepasta



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Avengers, Embarrassed Peter, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Home Videos, Kid Peter Parker, Not Beta Read, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: May believes it take a village to raise child, unfortunately when that village is filled with superheros it can be much more interesting. When Peter gets caught in a lie for the last time and it's time for a real punishment this. To make it worse it's Tony Stark who gets to help pick it.





	I Got You

Every thing seemed normal that day. Sure he was currently grounded by aunt may but she went easy on him. No suit for a week, it could be worse.

Still all he did was tell a little lie. A lie about being at home when he was actually on the other side of New York battling bad guys and not to mention disabling the tracker in his suit to keep Mr.Stark from interfering by putting the suit on autopilot back home. 

Honestly, it wasn't a big deal.

It was Friday so Happy was taking Peter to the compound after school, where he hoped Tony wouldn't mention the whole grounding thing. Oddly enough when Peter walked into the community living room the only one in the room was Tony. The engineer would usually be locked away in his lab a mug of empty coffee for Peter to refill.

It was only made more off-putting when he saw Peter and not smirked but smiled.

"Hey, Petey! Come on have a seat." Tony patted the seat next to him.

Peter's instincts told him to run away and hide in his room. There was no way Tony wasn't mad at him after the stunt he pulled. Unfortunately it was impossible to escape now that he was noticed by the avenger.

Spiderboy sat down next to his mentor and hoped to God he wasn't about to be yelled at.

"So, do you have something you want to tell me?" Tony asked already knowing the answer.

_'Crap! He knows or does he? Quick pretend you don't know what's going on! Maybe we can get away with it!'_

"Alright, I got a c on my last history test." Peter admitted knowing he couldn't lie but he could please guilty to a different crime.

"Oh, I see. I'll help you with that later but for now let's relax. Your aunt told me your grounded so we're having a movie night instead of training. Don't get used to this, next week your working twice as hard." Tony laughed excited for the main event.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't getting punished.

Wanda walked in with Natasha and Clint holding soda and chips.

"Hey, it's Tony and the twerp." Clint said ruffling Peter's head as he walk pass. 

"It's Spider-twerp to you!" Peter said back trying to fix his hair but it only made it worse.

Wanda pulled out a comb and leaned over the couch to style the hair into something more presentable.

Peter and Wanda has developed a kinship since he started coming to the compound. Mostly because they were considered more or less mutants since most of their abilities didn't come from tech. But Wanda was a bit of a fuss, and she didn't like the messy Tony like hairstyle he had and would take any chance to fix it.

Tony stifled a laugh at the face Peter made as the Scarlet Witch did the boy's hair.

Natasha and Clint sat down and poured drinks.

Steve and Bruce arrived next with Popcorn and juice. The juice was likely for Peter because his aunt didn't want him drinking sugary sodas.

Bruce was merciful be made sure no to get pomegranate because Peter hated the stuff with a passion.

"Hey Sport. We got your juice and some banana and apple chips." Steve said ruffling Peter's hair again.

"Dangit Steve, I just finished with his hair." Wanda sighed getting up from her spot.

"Banana chips, really. Are you a five your old with an overbearing mother?" Clint laughed.

"You like eating chicken nuggets shaped like Dinos." Natasha shot back looking up from her phone.

That shut him up for the time being as everyone sat down.

Once everyone was settled Tony stood up and started making the speech to start the night.

"Welcome to movie night guys. It's been only one month since Peter has met you guys so I have chosen movies perfect for us to all watch together." That look in eyes told everyone he was up to something. "FRIDAY play  _'The Family Album' ."_

The flat screen flickered on and thus the show began.

The video started up with a tiny green eyed boy swinging his arms back and forth as he smiled at the camera.

 _"Hey Peter! What do you want to be for Halloween?"_ A female voice asks.

The boy thinks for a moment.

 _"A princess!"_ He yells excitedly.

"Awwww! Lil' Petey wanted to be Cinderella!" Natasha jeers watching Peter turn red.

Clint spits his drink as he laughs, chocking at the same time.

Steve was more confused on the boy dressing as a girl aspect of all this.

Peter glares at Tony who sipped his drink innocently as if this isn't his master plan.

 _"Are you sure you don't want to be a fireman or a hero."_ The voice tried to convince him to not put on a dress.

 _"Princesses are heroes. I'm going to be Merida!"_ Peter said pouting.

_"Peter boys can't be princesses."_

_"Why not?"_  He had that look of complete innocence.

To tell him about things like gender roles and rules would dash his dreams. Not only that but it's not like it mattered what a four year old dressed like, the only difference between a boy and a girl at that age was how much hair they had.

"You poor thing." Steve said sounding too serious for anyone to keep a straight face.

"Cap, please don't." Peter pleaded.

The video cut to Halloween night as Peter walked down the street with a green Princess Merida outfit, his hair was styled into a pixie cut. The boy had the biggest grin as he held his candy bucket.

As they stepped onto the porch and rang the bell Peter pulls out a bow. The door opens and a woman steps dressed like a Witch.

" _What a cute little princess. What's your name_ _sweetie_."

Peter notches an arrow and aims it at the woman. If you looked closely you could tell those weren't normal fake toy arrows 

" _Can it lady! I take the candy or your life_!" Peter threatened.

" _Peter no! What did I say about arrows, those could actually hurt people!"_ A voice shouted before the video cut to black.

Clint couldn't keep it together. The arrow bit had him on the floor.

"Well, you were a very cute kid." Wanda tried to say but she too was red faced from trying not to laugh.

"Peter, you don't have to feel ashamed of your past. Everyone has things they don't like talking about." Bruce said watching Peter curl up on himself.

The next video started and already it was getting good.

Peter was dressed up as a angel during a Christmas play and during silent night he fell off the stage and no one noticed. The kids who noticed didn't know what to do without  an adult so they just kept going. 

It was cute and sad. You would be a terrible person to laugh. Tony was never a good person because he did with no shame.

"Don't laugh, the Christmas play is a time honored tradition." Steve said defending the boy.

"He falls three more times after this. In three different acts." Tony laughs harder as he watched young Peter trip over the long robe he wore.

Peter cringed as he thought about how he was the smallest so the robe was way too big so during the play he looked more like a ghost.

It only got worse because the next video was of Peter stuck in tree.

"Tony whatever I did I won't do ever again just stop." Peter begged, but Tony didn't listen he just kept watching.

" _Peter Benjamin Parker! Don't climb any farther! Does anyone know where we can find a ladder?"_

A few minutes later a ranger arrives with a ladder and tried to pull Peter off the 10 foot tall tree he was in. The look on little Peter's face when he saw the ranger wasn't like he someone wanting to be saved but of annoyance.

When the ranger grabbed him, Peter bit him and climbed further up the tree.

 _"What a genius."_ The voice sighed.

Peter jumped to another Branch as he ran through the trees. That is until he hit a weak point on a branch and fell.

Everyone gasped as they watched the boy's small form fly a full 10 feet. That is until he was caught in the arms by a young man.

_"Peter! Are you ok!" The man asked holding the boy._

The boy stared up at the tree branch he fell from. Fear lit up his eyes as he realized what could have happened and he cried _._

 _"No more water works, I got you. I won't let you fall, I'll always catch you."_ He hugged the crying five year old close.

"Tony...is that you?" Steve asked, his voice was low and shaky. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was Tony, a much younger less jaded him. One who looked like he slept at night, and even warm. 

Tony no longer had that cocky smile. He looked shocked. This wasn't part of the plan. He had to stop it but it's already too late.

The videos continued and in each Tony was there. Ones where he spoon feed a toddler sized Peter determined to feed himself. In others he's playing with a baby Peter crawing across the floor. Each one seemed more and more personal. 

The room had gone silent. It was rare to see the unprotected and genuine Tony. It didn't take long to realize why there were no videos after the age of five. Tony must have gone  ** _there_** by the time the videos stopped.

"FRIDAY stop the movie." Tony said stiffly, standing up trying to leave the room.

"Stark! You can't just leave after that. Explain yourself, if not for us do it for Peter, he's just as confused as the rest of us." Steve said standing up.

They weren't going to let this go. The questions were going to come. Although the answer isn't very satisfying.

"Well alright. Fine, I'll tell you. Life happens Peter. I became friends with your parents a few months after you were born. Then after you turned five I left. After what happened to your parents I didn't come back." Tony said emotionless. "You weren't supposed to see this version of the movie. You weren't ready see that part again"  Tony was right, he made sure every video didn't have Peter's parents in shot for reasons, the teen wasn't ready. It would only hurt to see the people he could only barly remember with a younger him.

That's how movie night ended.

* * *

 

Later that night everyone went to bed, except for a certain engineer.

Tony took a break from work to grab another cup of coffee from the kitchen. A certain soldier however was already there.

There was a deep silence as both men stood in the dimly lit room.

"So what's the whole story?" Steve asked calmly.

"Is that why your here?" Tony asked a bit of mirth could be found in his words.

"No, but don't try to change the subject." 

"Why would I ever tell you something like that?"

"Because if anyone is willing to understand I would."

"Is that how you see it? Wow. Alright I'll humor you. It's just like I said left and didn't come back end of story." 

"There's more to it." Steve insisted.

"How do you know?" Tony was over this conversation.

"Your not some bad guy Tony. " Steve couldn't understand why the man wouldn't admit what really happened.

"It's the truth."

"Someone doesn't just leave a kid like Peter definitely not you. You loved him didn't you? I saw it, I see it now. You made an video album just for yourself just so you wouldn't forget. Why didn't you come back?" 

 "Why? Because I was ashamed, and scared! Is that what you want to hear Rodgers?!" Tony yelled in the blonde's face.

"I'm not the one your angry at Tony. Just talk to me." 

"After what happened, how was I supposed to face Peter, a war monger selling weapons that could easily kill kids just like him. Not to mention the fact that once I made it pubic that I was iron-man and I was shutting down the weapons factory I became paranoid that something would happen to him if I went back. Peter keeps his identity secret to protect what he has left and I stayed away to keep him safe."

"Then tell him that."

Tony sighed, Steve was right. As he turned to the corner to Peter's room he found a teenage boy curled up sitting on the floor of the corridor.

"Peter?" Tony asked leaning down.

"Why don't I remember you?" Peter asked softly.

"Why would you? You were so young and you lost your parents so early. You probably blocked it out. I think it's a good thing you forgot. I'd be painful to remember." 

"No, it's not. Forgetting is one thing but forgetting what you forgot is another. Your pain goes with it. When I started to remember that I forgot I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but it was ok because it reminded me that what I forgot was important. I want to carry this pain with me though until I remember all of it. I don't want to forget you Tony."

"That sounds like nonsense Peter but if it matters that much to you I'll help you remember." 

Peter hugs Tony with tears in his eyes. 

"Heh, stop with the water works kid. Don't worry I'm here, and I won't leave again." Tony says hugging Peter back.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought you where here for a funny little story about Tony humiliating Peter but you were wrong.  
> But you got feels instead, or at least I did writing this.


End file.
